


I don't blame you.

by tcxiqsx



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcxiqsx/pseuds/tcxiqsx
Summary: "You're just leaving? Just like that? After.. everything?""You hurt me and others. You are not the dream I fell inlove with."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Dream was sitting in the prison, alone. That wasn't much of a surprise. He was eating a raw potato sam had dropped down earlier when he heard voices. Strange. Nobody had visited him for awhile. He stood up quickly and walked towards the lava, watching the lava drip down. Drip, drip, drip. It was so slow. Why was it so fucking slow? His hands were shaking with anticipation. He didn't actually care who it was as long as it wasn't that fucking creeper. He waited another good minute before he saw the sun glasses. His eyes widened and he smiled to himself brightly, a genuine smile. It was george! His friend, his lover. Now he was even more antsy.

‘What does he want? He's never visited me before. I guess it was a good thing?’

George slowly stepped onto the platform, nodding at sam as the platform started to move. He walked with it untill he reached the cell. He stepped off of the platform and turned around, not bothering to look at dream yet as he wanted the lava fall. Once it was fully down he took a deep breath, finally turning around as the netherite lowered.

“Hello, Dream.”

“George! Hello! How have you-”

“We need to talk. Seriously. I haven't visited because I thought I could ignore it but apparently I can't.” George cut him off.

“Alright.”

Dream moved over and sat against the wall, getting comfortable. He knew it was bad when george was serious with him.

George took a deep breath. He loved this man. This was the man he fell inlove with so many years ago. The one who he started this smp with. The one who he went on adventures with, but this wasn't HIS dream. It was dream. It was clay. His friend, but there was no emotions behind dreams eyes when he looked through them just pure greed and anger. That is not his dream. This is the shell of a person he used to know, used to be inlove with.

“What did you need to say? Go on. Get on with it. I don't have all day, I have places to be.” Dream laughed at his own joke. He found it hilarious.

George took a deep, shakey breath.

“I've moved on, Dream.”

Dreams eyes widened, completely freezing. It felt like his whole world came crashing down. He was glad he could hide that feeling behind his mask.

“You what?” he forced our a breathy nervous laugh, he was scared in this moment. This was one of the only people who still cared about him- Who he THOUGHT still cared about him.

“I've moved on. I am happy now. I'm living with sapnap and his finances and they make me happy, they're my friends, they care about me more then some..stupid fucking war. They didn't hurt people. They didn't want to murder a fucking- a fucking kid dream! Tubbo! He's a child! He's 17! I've just came here to say goodbye. This will be my first and final time visiting you. It's the least I could do.”

Dream was trying to process everything he had just said. He's leaving him. George is leaving him. His happiness, the only thread he was holding onto was leaving him. His only hope of getting out of here didn't even want anything to do with him anymore. He's hanging out with the people who want him dead. Sapnap would kill him if he got out of here. What the fuck is wrong with this man? Did he want him dead?

“Are you fucking dense? Are you an absolute idiot? You're a fucking idiot aren't you? I thought you were smarter than this, george!”

“Excuse me?”

“You could get me out of here!”

He stood up, walking towards George who just backed up untill they were pressed against a wall. George looking terrified, his breath going faster and faster. He knew what type of fucked up shit dream was capable of.

“Back up, please.” George put his hands on the others chest to try and keep distance but they were just grabbed and pinned up again the cold hard obsidian.

“We could have ruled the server together! I'd be your king and you could be my queen. You can't leave me. Please.” He had a strong grip on the others jaw with one hand and his wrists pinned up so he couldn't move or hit him with the other.

“Dream you're.. you're hurting me. Please, let me go. It hurts..” his voice cracked but he tried to stay strong.

“Don't you understand that I love you? We love eachother! You told me. You said you loved me. What changed? What happened? Why not get me out of here and we can be happy again, my beautiful butterf-”

“Dont you dare finish your fucking sentence. I am NOT your beautiful anything anymore. whatever we HAD, whatever you think we still HAVE, is over! We are not together anymore. I'm happy! I don't need you to be happy! Just let me go or I'm calling fucking sam!”

His eyes widened and he slowly let go of him, staring at the red mark he left on the others chin and wrists, he backed up a bit. That made him feel horrible. He hurt the one he swore to protect.

“You're just leaving? Just like that? After.. everything?”

“You hurt me and others. You are not the dream I fell inlove with.” he turned and stared at the lava.

“SAM! SAM! I'm ready to leave!” he yelled out, not even bothering to look the other in the eyes. He had no reason to. That man was a monster.

Dream took a deep breath, his eyes watering. “I don't blame you for hating me. I just hurt you..I'm so sorry. I wish I could make it better for you. I wish you didn't have to go through anything I put you through, but george..when you talk about me..if you'll ever talk about me to anyone, tell them how I used to be like..okay? I don't want people to know how much of a monster the owner of the server is.”

George just scoffed, this was dreams manipulation. He knew that. He knew dream. He could tell. Did the other really think that bullshit attempt would work on him? Well, maybe it did, because his eyes were watering.

“SAM! SAM!! HURRY UP!” He desperately yelled, he couldn't be in this room with the spawn of fucking satan anymore.

A few moments later the lava was lifted and the platform returned, he stepped on it and then george was gone.

Dream stared at the lava as it slowly lowered. Tik tik tik. He looked over at the clock. Tik. Tik. Tik. Why does it make that fuckin noise? Tik. Tik. Tik. He got up and grabbed it quickly, practically ripping it off the wall and throwing it in the ground, stomping on it over and over again. The glass shards going everywhere as he yelled swears and slurs at the clock.

“I will get out of here, and you'd wish you would have helped me. I'll make sure of it, george.”


	2. Hello, did you miss me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, Ranboo. It's good to see you." 
> 
> "⊑⟒⌰⌰⍜ ⎅⍀⟒⏃⋔. ⟟⏁'⌇ ⏚⟒⟒⋏ ⏃⍙⊑⟟⌰⟒, ⊑⏃⌇⋏'⏁ ⟟⏁?"

Ever since george had left, Dream had been very careful with everything he did, how he treated sam, what he wrote in his notebooks. Everything. He couldn't afford to slip up. Not now. He's been planning his escape for weeks. He's been talking with a 'person' on the outside who came to visit him. Ranboo. His little do boy.

What he wasn't expecting was the boy teleporting into his cell. Ranboo himself cannot teleport, but when hes in his enderwalk state he can dream had found out. 

He stared at purple particals as they dissapeared, grinning to himself as he stared at the tall boy.

"Hey, Ranboo. It's good to see you." 

"⊑⟒⌰⌰⍜ ⎅⍀⟒⏃⋔. ⟟⏁'⌇ ⏚⟒⟒⋏ ⏃⍙⊑⟟⌰⟒, ⊑⏃⌇⋏'⏁ ⟟⏁?"

(Hello dream, it's been awhile, hasn't it?) 

"Mhmmm..it has, hasn't it? I've missed you." He had been practicing ranboos native language for moments like these, so he could talk to the kid when he was in this state. 

"⟟ ⏚⍀⍜⎍☌⊑⏁ ⌇⍜⋔⟒⏁⊑⟟⋏☌ ⎎⍜⍀ ⊬⍜⎍. ⟟ ⊑⏃⎐⟒ ⋏⍜ ⟟⎅⟒⏃ ⊑⍜⍙ ⟟ ☌⍜⏁ ⟟⏁ ⌿⏃⌇⏁ ⌇⟒☊⎍⍀⟟⏁⊬ ⏚⎍⏁ ⟟ ⎎⟒⟒⌰ ⌰⟟☍⟒ ⟟⏁ ⋔⟟☌⊑⏁ ⊑⟒⌰⌿ ⊬⍜⎍ ⍜⎍⏁ ⟟⋏ ⊬⍜⎍⍀... ⌇⟟⏁⎍⏃⏁⟟⍜⋏." 

(I brought something for you. I have no idea how I got it past security but I feel like it might help you out in your... situation.)

"oh!" He stood up quickly, walking over to him "What is it? I always love your gifts." He laughed. 

Ranboo opened up his inventory, taking out a potion and handing it to dream. It was fire resistant. Ranboo was told the plan a few times and he never remembered when he was awake, but he was asleep and he KNEW the plan. He was helping dream get out and he had no idea what kind of horrors this would do to everyone and everything that they had built together on this server.

"holy shit. You actually got it. Thank you, ranboo. This will help alot. You're good to go now. I will see you soon, kid."

"⊬⍜⎍'⍀⟒ ⍙⟒⌰☊⍜⋔⟒, ⎅⍀⟒⏃⋔, ⟟'⌰⌰ ⌇⟒⟒ ⊬⍜⎍ ⌇⍜⍜⋏." 

(You're welcome, dream, I'll see you soon.)

And the kid teleported away, leaving that familiar purple cloud. Dream smiled, laughing to himself as he stared at the potion. Wow, he actually did it! That's amazing. He can finally get out of here. He stared at his clock and sighed, it wasn't the right time. Tomorrow. Has to be tomorrow. It's close to morning and Sam will be here anytime and feed him his fucking raw potatoes for breakfast. He has to be first...that man has NEVER let him see the light of day for as long as he has been in this fucking prison. This is torture and he would know alot about torture. So in the morning, he'll be nice and a lovely little prisoner and then at night, he'll escape, get his stuff back, and leave. He will make EVERYONE regret turning on him.

————

He stared at the clock, watching it tik, smiling to himself as he opened the cork of the potion. The fire resistant was long enough for him to be able to swim through it. There was water on the other side. He knew this. He knew how to get out. He designed the prison with Sam. He took a deep breath before chugging the potion, setting it down and waiting a moment. Once he deemed nobody is around he stood up and slowly put a hand in the lava, smiling more when he didn't feel shit. He shoved himself through the lava and quickly began swimming through it. 

He got to the end of it and quickly but quietly ran to the water to stop the fire. He sighed contently as it was put out, he felt good. Wow, he honestly didn't believe that would work. He thought he'd be shot on sight and then he'd be dead. But no! He's here. He got out of the water and slowly and hesitantly started walking through the hallways. He had Ranboo help him memorize where sam kept all the books, he was able to get out quite easily. 

He slowly walked through the portal and looked around as he saw the outside, taking a deep breath.

"Fresh fucking air. Holy shit, it's been awhile! Oh how I've missed you." He started walking around, gently touching the grass. If anyone who didn't know him woul probably think he was a nice, peaceful guy. If only he wasn't in a prison jumper. Oh well. 

He walked around, being quieter than a mouse as he made his way around the server. He didn't go through any places. He was a risk taker but now was NOT the time. Yeah, he'd enjoy the thrill but this isn't the time. He had a base he had to get to.

—————

He was holding a torch with one hand and his mask in the other, looking around in a woods that was inhabited to everyone except him. He knew this place and he had stuff here. He lived here during all of the wars when he kept everything safe. He had extra armour which was surprisingly still there. Which he wasn't sure would still fit, he had lost alot of weight since he went to prison, he was only fed potatoes for God sake.

Potions, gapples, all the stuff that he would need to take back the server. HIS server. His attention turned to a photo by his bed and he smiled to himself, it was a photo of the dream team. Him, George, sapnap, and badboyhalo. He gently grabbed it and ran his hand over george, sighing happily 

"I've missed you, my sweet sweet darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lol I'm back bc my boyfriend wanted a part 2


	3. I was meant to be yours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "so..about that favor...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to update every day I'm sorry this one took so long :[

George hummed happily as he was eating lunch with karl, talking about god knows what. Sapnap and quackity were out of the house so it was just them for a little bit. He didn't mind, karl was always nice to hang around with. He was really sweet and energetic. His smile was just contagious, but even when he was hanging out with one of his bestfriends he couldn't get the thought of dream out of his head. Everything he had said was in his head 24/7. The way he touched him made him shiver, and not in the good way. The bruises were healing, slowly but surely. The day he came home from the prison and back home with his friends they immediately helped him and gave him ice and treated him like a prince. It was amazing. He could never have asked for better—

"Gogy? You listening to me?? Did you space out?" Karl had interrupted him from his thoughts. God bless his adorable heart.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm sorry. I've just been thinking about..him alot lately. I'm listening karl, you can continue." He smiled, he felt bad for spacing out.

"Do you need to talk about it??"

"No, no. It's okay. I'm listening to you right now." He insisted

"hm.. alright! If you insist!" He chuckled as he continued his story

George nodded along as he listened to him talk.

———

Dream was walking around in the snow at night, humming to himself as he walked to the house he knew so well. Technoblades. He listened to the snow crunch under his feet as he started to see a dim light in the distance.

'Why the fuck does this damn pig live so far our? You always complain 'bout being an outcast yet you go 15,000 blocks away from civilization.' he scoffed to himself.

He didn't hate the blade, he found how extra he was sometimes completely unnecessary, but he didn't hate him. They worked well together if he had to say so. Obviously, dream was more powerful than him. They were not equals. They will never be equals if dream had anything to say about it, but he didn't hate the piglin as much as it seemed so.

He slowly walked up the stairs to the door, trying to keep his balance.

'Why doesn't he fucking clear the ice off his god damn stairs? Does he want philza to slip and break his neck one day? Fucking pathetic old man.'

He stared at the door, contemplating whether this was a good idea or not. Know what, fuck it. He knocked on the door, crossing his arms as he waited, it wasn't too late so he should be awake. Hopefully. Either way he was going in. He had a back up plan. He always did.

Technoblade groaned as he slowly sat up at the noise, looking around before turning on the lamp on his bedside and putting on his glasses, making eye contact with Steve who was sleeping at the edge of his bed, like a dog.

"I'm sure it's just phil or ranboo.." he mumble reassurance to his polar bear as he stood up, stretching and groanin, he was getting too old to be woken up like this in the middle of the night.

He put on his slippers and walked out of his bedroom, walking down the hallway and up the latter to the main room where he kept alot of his stuff. He stared at the door, sighing before opening it

"This better be good if you woke me up at-" he stopped, staring at the man infront of him, blinking with disinterest.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Technoblade mumbled to himself, running his hands down his face and sighing loudly

"Hello, blade-"

"Technoblade." He cut him off "My name is technoblade."

"Well, hello there, technoblade." Dream smirked, leaning against the doorframe

"Hello, dream. I'm not going to ask why you're here, but I'm telling you now to leave. Im retired. I'm not going to help you with anything."

Dream just rolled his eyes, staring up at the pig who was significantly taller than him "So..." He opened his inventory and held out an enchanted golden apple "About that favor."

Technos eyes lit up the smallest bit, he was a piglin, can you blame him? Shiny things, ESPECIALLY gold excite him, but he quickly went to his neutral expression again

"oooo...." He backed up, making room for dream to come in

Dream set the apple in his hand as he walked in, looking around before he sat down on a couch, patting a spot next to him, like technoblade was a friend he was reconnecting with.

"I'd rather not. I don't like being near you, dream." He opened his enderchest and put his new treasure away, keeping it safe with his others.

"That's not so nice." He faked a pout, he loved messing with this man.

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

"help me get my server back."

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally have never used Ao3 in my life go easy on me


End file.
